


A Gentleman

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, Mutual Pining, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: While fixing the water heater, Nora and Sturges find themselves in an uncomfortable position. At least Nora knows how to make the best out of a bad situation.





	A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 16: Frottage

 

The moment the cold water struck Nora, she shrieked and grasped the metal bar to stay upright. A towel wrapped around her as she leapt from the tub did nothing to help the clatter of her teeth.

So much for a nice shower to wash off the grime of the wasteland. She’d snuck into town at dusk, careful to not be seen so she could have a quiet shower and a good night's sleep. That would never happen if they all knew she was back.

Nora wiped off before pulling on the shorts and top she’d brought to sleep in. The water still on her skin would soak through the cloth, but she stormed from the bathroom anyway. Whoever had screwed with her shower was going to be put in the damned stocks that Hancock had put up on a joke.

In the hallway, a set of legs stuck out of the closet. The sight was odd enough, Nora’s desire for a rampage drifted away.

“Sturges?”

His voice came from the closet muffled. “Nora? Oh, hey sweetie. Didn’t realize you were in town. I’m almost done.”

“Almost done? Why are you screwing with my water heater?”

“The pipes have been leaking back here, and it’s rotting the wood. Finally got the parts to fix it.”

“And you had to do it while I was in the shower?”

“You were? I didn’t even check, didn’t think you were in town-“

The heater groaned and started to tip.

Nora rushed forward, throwing her shoulder against the water heater to steady it. It was warm and really damned heavy, but she managed it back into place before it squashed her favorite handyman.

Her feet were set on either side of his hips as she reached around for the band that had come loose. The latch had slipped off, so she hooked it back into the fastenings.

“Well, good thing you were home.” His deep chuckle echoed from his place on the floor. “Thanks for not letting me get flattened. Any chance you’d be willing to help me out here? I can’t get this valve to twist.”

“And that will get my hot water on again?”

“Sure will. Not much room here, but if you can get your arm around, it’ll give enough leverage.”

Nora sighed and crouched down, ignoring the small space of the closet. She leaned on, arm worming back. “I can’t see a thing.”

His hand closed around hers as he guided her fingers to the small valve. “Got it?”

“Yeah. Which way do I twist it?”

“Righty-tighty, lefty-loosey. Come on, sweetie, you’ve heard that before.”

“Yes, but from this angle, I don’t know what is left and right.”

He laughed, then tightened his fingers to show her the way to turn.

Nora helped, shoulders aching as she twisted the valve until it gave. The pipes rattled, but nothing fell down. Guess that was good.

She pulled her hand back, bracing it against the bottom edge of the heater as he squirmed to the side, which left them far closer than she’d realized. Nora rested on top of Sturges, her weight braced on a knee beside his hip, his face inches from hers, barely lit up by the light through the door.

How had she not noticed how damned strong he was? Every muscle beneath his shirt pressed against her, and only a wet and flimsy set of shorts and her top kept them separate.

His lips tilted up into that warm smile that made her stomach flip. “Well, isn’t this cozy?”

Damn. How has she missed all this? The handsome cut of his jaw, the dirt streak on his cheek, the wide set of his body that made her thighs spread wide around him.

“Sorry.” She moved to shift back, but her arm wouldn’t move. Her pipboy had hooked onto something, and a pull didn’t help at all. “I’m stuck.”

His chest rumbled in a soft chuckle. “You aren’t as helpful as I thought you’d be.” His arm twisted up as he felt around her pipboy.

“Say that the next time raiders attack. I am very helpful.”

“Yeah, sweetie, I know. I’ve seen you handle a pistol.” He twisted as he worked to free her arm, and the action caused his hips to rise and press against her crotch.

Had her shorts always been that thin? The rough edges of his jeans, the seam over his zipper rubbed against her, and without underwear, only the light fabric of her shorts between them.

Her breath rushed from her lips as he continued to move beneath her, his body twisted so his hip lifted against her, rubbing against her clit in a hard stroke. A moan crawled from her throat, loud in the silent room.

Sturges froze. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip before his fingers stroked over the skin of her forearm just below the pipboy, a soft caress. “Just give me a second, and I’ll have you out of here, okay?”

“You don’t have to rush.”

His warm breath spilled over her lips. “Sweetie, I’m trying to be a gentleman here.”

“I never asked you to be one.”

“Nah, but that doesn’t change that it’s what you deserve.”

“We don’t live in a world of gentlemen, Sturges, not anymore.”

The days of gentleman had ended when the bombs had fallen. She had friends, she’d had flings, but anything more was just gone. Radiation had soaked into it and turned it to just another forgotten part of the wasteland. Romance and softness had been replaced by bullets and quickies in dark corners.

Sturges’ fingers never stopped the light touches on her arm. “Maybe not, but that doesn’t change that you should have that. Are going to tell me your husband didn’t romance you? That you wouldn’t have expected that before?”

Nora considered it, thinking back to when Nate had tried to kiss her after their first date, and she’d given him her cheek. “Different world.”

Sturges lifted the hand not on her arm to cup her cheek. “Different world, maybe, but same girl. It’s not that I haven’t considered this, not with all the time I’ve seen you walking around here, all the time you’ve spent being bigger than life, but I figured it would move a little slower.” He shifted below her again, though this time the hard edge of his cock pressed against her.

So he wasn’t disinterested, it seemed.

“What does slower mean to you?”

“Maybe this?” His head lifted, his lips brushing against hers. He teased her with the kiss, soft and slow and leisurely. He kissed like he did everything else, with the sort of easy humor he lived his life.

So she returned the kiss. Her free hand slipped behind his neck as she tasted him, her fingers toying with the hair on the back of his neck. She tried to get closer, the action causing her cunt to rub against his erection. A moan spilled from her lips into the kiss.

“Maybe a tiny bit faster would be okay,” he whispered against her lips before moving his hands to her hips.

An encouraging tug on her hips gave her the permission she needed. Nora leaned into the kiss again before grinding her hips against him. It fit the length of his cock against her slit, even through the clothing. The seams of his pants pulled tight against his erection, teased her.

Nora kept her eyes closed and focused on Sturges. In the small and dark closet of the water heater, Sturges swallowed her up. His scent filled her lungs, strong like oil and dirt and sweat. No blood, though, no bullets. No, Sturges wasn’t a killer. He didn’t reek of chems and whiskey, of gunpowder. He smelled like the old world, the one where men like him still existed.

His groaned would drift out through the breaks of their kiss, deep and masculine but safe. Not the sound of someone ready to push, but someone who made her feel able to let her guard down.

So she did. Instead of the times when she’d found a stranger in one of the dark bars, when she kept a blade, a pistol, and a friend close by just in case, she let it all go. She rocked her hips, the world drifting away, trusting him. When was the last time she’d trusted someone?

Not like Hancock, where she trusted him not to kill her, trusted him to watch her back, but still kept herself closed off. With Sturges, she stopped pretending, stopped hiding.

His hands helped her movement, but he didn’t force her. He allowed her to set the pace, to control the motion, to move in whatever way worked best for her. His hips rocked upward, but she got the sense it was instinct more than anything intentional.

Nora dipped her tongue past his parted lips as she drew closer to her edge. He tasted of fancy lad cakes, the sickly sweetness clinging to her tongue as she let her legs spread more to ensure his cock ground against her clit.

His fingers tightened, and his cock jerked, telling her he’d come. The idea of him coming, the way his lips stopped kissing her, the way he tensed beneath her, it let her arch her back and follow suit. The world went silent for her, closing up until the closet and his body against hers made up the whole world.

All the problems outside of her house, all the things against her, they meant nothing when the warmth of his body kept away the chill of the night.

The press of lips against her forehead drew her attention back to the room, to the gentle rise and fall of Sturges’ chest. “Hey there, sweetie.”

Nora twisted her head to look at him, though the darkness hid many of his features. Not that she couldn’t recall the details of his face, that smile. “Too fast?”

His hands went back to her pipboy, working over the latches one at a time. “Maybe. I’d planned on making you dinner, doing this right, getting you to like me before anything like this happened.”

“Well, lucky for you, I already like you.”

The pipboy unhooked, letting Nora’s arm fall. She pulled it back, then scooted out of the small space, gasping when her cunt brushed against his thigh.

Sturges took a moment longer, the clicking stopping just before he worked himself out as well. He took her arm in his and refastened the pipboy. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, not like this. You deserve more. I was supposed to do this right.”

Nora pressed her fingers beneath his chin to lift his gaze from her pipboy to her eyes. “We still could. How about breakfast?”

“That sounds good.” His lips curved into a smile as he pulled her closer, until her hip pressed against his groin, a wet spot there, and he grimaced. He let her go and stepped back. “How about after we change?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got hot water again thanks to a very handy handyman. You want to conserve some water?”

That smile returned to his lips. “You do make being a gentleman difficult, sweetie. We get into that shower, we’ll never make it to breakfast.” He offered a sweet kiss, the lingering of sugar on her lips when he pulled away. “I’ll shower at my place. Meet you there in thirty?”

Nora nodded and pulled away, a flutter in her stomach. When was the last time excitement had crawled through her like that? When had she last wanted something? Waiting for something? Had something worth waiting for?

That taste of the old world, the one she missed, it had her turning her back on him and pulling her shirt off, giving him a view of her bare back. “See you in thirty minutes.”

A groan came from behind her, that same deep groan that he’d used in the closet, the one that said she tempted his control. “Let’s make it twenty. Thirty is too slow.”

Nora let herself grin as she walked into the bathroom to finish her shower.

She’d show in fifteen.

  
  
  



End file.
